Tom and Jerry: The Little Mermaid
''Tom and Jerry: The Little Mermaid ''is an upcoming 2020 animated Disney musical comedy direct-to-DVD film featuring the characters Tom and Jerry, produced by '''Warner Bros Animation. '''The film is an animated adaptation of the 1989 classic Disney musical film '''The Little Mermaid '''with the addition of view. It will be released on Digital HD on June 5, 2020 & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on June 26, 2020. Plot Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend, Toodles' husband, Tin, Pan and Alley's ex-boss. In this movie, he lives in Lair with Ursula and her two eels named Flotsam and Jetsam and the three evil Hench-cats named Tin, Pan and Alley. * Jerry Mermouse - A brown-orange mouse in a little mermaid into yellow, who is Mrs. Mouse's son, Tuffy's uncle and the Mouse Queen's fiancé and a good friend of Troops the blue-uniformed soldiers mice and Tom's rival. In this movie, he lives under the sea with Ariel, Flounder and Tuffy Mermouse. * Tuffy Mermouse - A young baby light-grey, diaper-wearing mouse in a little mermaid into pink, who is Jerry's nephew, Mrs. Mouse's grandson and the Mouse Queen's little fiancé and Tom's friend. In this movie, he lives under the sea with Ariel, Flounder and Jerry Mermouse. * Ariel - The 16-year-old mermaid princess of Atlantica, he is Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend and who is fascinated with humans, especially Prince Eric. * Flounder - Ariel's fish best friend and a good friend of Jerry and Tuffy Mermouse. * King Triton - Ariel's father and a good friend of Jerry and Tuffy Mermouse and the ruler of Atlantica who despises humans. * Spike Bulldog - * Tyke Bulldog - * Sebastian - * Prince Eric - * Max - * Droopy Dog - * Ursula - * Tin, Pan and Alley - * Flotsam and Jetson - Ursula's symbiotic and insidious pet eels and Tom's friend. * Grimsby - Eric's loyal valet. * Carlotta - Eric's maid. * Ariel's sisters - * Red - * Toodles Galore - * The Mouse Queen - * Troops - * Mrs. Mouse - * Scuttle - * Harold - A seahorse and Triton's herald. * Chef Louis - Eric's mad chef who attempts to cook Sebastian, but fails. Voice Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mermouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mermouse * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Ben Schwartz as Flounder * Jim Cummings as King Triton * Spike Brandt as Spike Bulldog * Frank Welker as Tyke Bulldog, Max * Phillip Lawrence as Sebastian * Rob Paulsen as Prince Eric * Jeff Bergman as Droopy Dog, Troops * April Winchell as Ursula * Greg Ellis as Tin Cat * Jess Harnell as Pan Cat * Richard McGonagle as Alley Cat * Corey Burton as Flotsam and Jetsam * Ben Wright as Grimsby * Edie McClurg as Carlotta * Kimmy Robertson as Andrina, Arista, Adela and Alana * Tara Strong as Red * Grey Griffin as Toodles Galore * Amy Pemberton as The Mouse Queen * Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Mouse * Chris Edgerly as Scuttle * Will Ryan as Harold * René Auberjonois as Chef Louis Quotes * TBA Music * Tom and Jerry Theme Song - Played by Scott Bradley. * Fathoms Below - Played by Ship's Chorus. * "Main Titles" (Score) * "Fanfare" (Score) * "Daughters of Triton" - Played by Kimmy Robertson. * "Part of Your World" - Played by Jodi Benson. * "Under the Sea" - Played by Phillip Lawrence. * "Part of Your World" (Reprise) - Played by Jodi Benson. * "Poor Unfortunate Souls" - Played by Pat Carroll. * "Les Poissons" - Played by René Auberjonois. * "Kiss the Girl" - Played by Phillip Lawrence. * "Fireworks" (Score) * "Jig" (Score) * "The Storm" (Score) * "Destruction of the Grotto" (Score) * "Flotsam and Jetsam" (Score) * "Tour of the Kingdom" (Score) * "Bedtime" (Score) * "Wedding Announcement" (Score) * "Eric to the Rescue" (Score) * "Happy Ending" - Played by Disney Chorus. * "Tom and Jerry Theme Song" (Reprise) - Played by Scott Bradley. Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with mild threat, very mild fantasy violence, rude humour. * Suggested Running Times: 83 Minutes (NTSC), 79 Minutes (PAL). Release * Digital HD on June 5, 2020 & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on June 26, 2020. Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png Disney logo.png Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Droopy.gif|Droopy Dog Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Turner Entertainment Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:The Little Mermaid Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Crossovers Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Pictures animated films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures animated films Category:MGM Category:Movies Category:Horror Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Digital HD Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:TBA Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:Jodi Benson Category:Ben Schwartz Category:Jim Cummings Category:Spike Brandt Category:Frank Welker Category:Phillip Lawrence Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Jeff Bergman Category:Greg Ellis Category:Jess Harnell Category:Richard McGonagle Category:Corey Burton Category:Ben Wright Category:Edie McClurg Category:Kimmy Robertson Category:Tara Strong Category:Grey Griffin Category:Amy Pemberton Category:Tress MacNeille Category:Chris Edgerly Category:Will Ryan Category:René Auberjonois